Demigod's Christmas
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles (capítulos com 100 palavras) de natal, envolvendo os principais casais e personagens das séries "Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos" e "Heróis do Olimpo".
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You - Drew

A cantoria na fogueira poderia ter sido esquecida caso se tratasse de um acampamento normal, mas o meio-sangue não tinha problemas quanto a isso: era só desejar que a neve não caísse e problema resolvido. Na maior parte do inverno, ninguém desejava ter que enfrentar mais um problema além do frio rigoroso.

— Você não vem?

Ela virou-se para a voz. Piper. Sempre ela, conquistando o carinho de todos do acampamento.

— Não se preocupe, não estragarei a sua noite.

Ouviu o suspiro da irmã, antes desta sair da cabana.

Drew não precisava da pena de ninguém. Muito menos dela.


	2. I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas - Fr

Foi só Hazel ver Michael correndo pela sala de estar para sentir que nada de bom poderia vir disso.

— Hazel?

— O que você prometeu pra ele?

Frank encolheu-se, murmurando inaudivelmente.

— O que você disse?

— Um hipopótamo.

Ela olhou-lhe incrédula, não sabia se começava a rir das ideias de presente que seu filho tinha ou se bronqueava Frank por concordar.

— Calma! Não vou roubar o zoológico nem nada do tipo.

— Estou muito mais tranquila...

— Eu vou me transformar.

— Não quero saber! Você se meteu nessa, você resolve.

Deu uma batida leve em seu ombro e foi atrás do filho.


	3. Blame It On The Mistletoe - Thalia e Luk

Óbvio que só podia ser armadilha e Thalia xingava a Luke por acordá-la durante a noite para isso. Uma casa com janela aberta e cheiro de comida... Coincidência demais para três semideuses famintos. Ainda deixaram a Annabeth sozinha, dormindo no beco. Relaxaram consideravelmente ao voltar e perceber que continuava do mesmo jeito que a deixaram.

— Desculpe-me, Thals.

Ela não respondeu, seu olhar dirigindo-se para o visco por cima deles. Luke seguiu seu olhar e ela aproveitou a distração para dar um beijo rápido em sua boca.

— Boa noite — disse e deitou-se antes que ele pudesse reagir.


	4. The Perfect Gift - Thalia, Annabeth e Lu

Annabeth encolheu-se de frio sob o cobertor ralo. Perguntava-se o que tinha feito de errado para ter que aguentar todos aqueles monstros, sem ter um lugar seguro ao qual ir. Fugir de casa não deveria receber um castigo tão horrendo quanto este.

Thalia e Luke conseguiram comida para que comemorassem o natal, mas a única coisa que Annabeth desejava era um lugar seguro. Seu pedido foi atendido naquela noite.

Ouviram um barulho. Todos se levantaram, assustados, apontando suas armas para o garoto que apareceu no início do beco.

— Calma! Eu vim ajudar vocês. O meu nome é Grover.


	5. Roman Christmas - Octavian

Aquela era a data em que o acampamento ficava menos "rígido". Todos eram liberados de suas funções, uma ceia especial acontecia e todos passavam o dia na companhia de suas famílias, a não ser que seus familiares fossem mortais. Para Octavian, tudo não passava de uma perfeita perda de tempo.

Principalmente pelo detalhe de não haver diferença entre os cargos. Ele só era respeitado por sua função de _augur_. Naquele dia, as crianças (na verdade, todos) aproveitavam para rir disso, coisa que não poderiam fazer normalmente.

E ele tinha culpa de as previsões serem feitas por ursos de pelúcia esfaqueados?


	6. Auld Lang Syne - Reyna

Reyna sabia que aquele dia chegaria, mas não esperava que viesse tão rápido. Naquele natal, seriam eleitos os novos pretores de Nova Roma. Agora ela enfrentava uma crise existencial. Quem ela era além de "Reyna, a pretora"?

Como forma de formalizar o evento, os representantes gregos foram convidados. Foi um alívio para ela enxergar a "Jason, seu melhor amigo" em vez de "Jason, seu amor platônico". Era disso que ela precisava...

— Nervosa?

— Assustada. Como você conseguiu abrir mão disso?

— Talvez eu não tenha nascido pro cargo.

Ela deu uma risada irônica.

— Tomara, então, que os próximos também não tenham nascido.


	7. Ass Back Home - Sally e Percy

Sally estava uma pilha de nervos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que Annabeth apareceu desesperada na porta, dizendo que Percy tinha sumido. E agora, depois de meses sem notícias, eles viriam explicar o que tinha acontecido.

A questão era que não só Percy tinha coisas a contar...

Assim que ele e Annabeth entraram pela sala, era como se nada nesses meses tivesse realmente acontecido. A árvore posta e os presentes embaixo dela, como se fosse mais um natal normal em família.

— Percy, o que você acharia de ter um irmão?

Ele lhe olhou confuso.

— Mas eu tenho a Tyson.


	8. A Different Kind Of Christmas - Bianca e

— Nico, quantas vezes já não lhe disse para parar com isso?

— É natal!

Ela suspirou, frustrada. Ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa para a sua necessidade de ver a irmã. Nunca pensou que seria tão doloroso tê-la afastada de si.

— Eu quero seguir em frente — ela disse — E eu não posso se você continuar me chamando sempre.

Tentou abraça-lo, mas seu braço ultrapassou o ombro dele.

— Bianca, não, por favor — ele implorava, parecendo o menino que um dia fora.

— Siga em frente. Esse será o melhor presente de natal que poderá me dar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, desapareceu.


	9. It's Finally Christmas - Nico e Bianca

Westover Hall não era o lugar mais agradável para se passar o natal. Bianca mal pôde acreditar quando anunciaram que haveria um baile de inverno no dia seguinte. Ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento quanto àquilo.

— Bianca! O que você está fazendo aqui? — exclamou Nico, fechando a porta do dormitório — Se te pegarem...

— Eu só queria te dar isso.

Ela estendeu um boneco de mitomagia que tinha conseguido fazendo um favor a uma garota da 3ª série.

— _Grazie_ , mas eu não consegui... — disse, envergonhado.

— Não se preocupe com isso, _soldatino_ — disse, acariciando o cabelo do irmão.

— Gosto desse apelido — murmurou, sorrindo.


	10. Kriss Kringle - Silena e Charles

Era divertido tentar fazer com que as pessoas revelassem quem tinham tirado (ainda mais com suas vantagens como filha de Afrodite), mas ela nunca esperaria tirar Charles. Uma dificuldade desde escolher um presente adequado até o que ela falaria sobre ele. O que ela diria?

— O meu amigo oculto é... — ela hesitou, nervosa — Charles.

— Você não fez a descrição — reclamou Clarisse.

— E o presente?

O olhar debochado de Drew foi suficiente para que Silena tomasse coragem. Todos ficaram tensos quando esta se levantou, pensando que iria atacar a irmã.

— Aqui está!

Foi o que ela disse antes de beija-lo.


	11. Last Christmas - Rachel

Rachel sabia que, sendo o oráculo, não podia se apaixonar. E ela aceitou, mas as coisas dificultaram na guerra contra Gaia. Ela se aproximou de Will... E acabou se apaixonando. Por isso, quando a oportunidade de ir atrás dos livros sibilinos apareceu, ela foi sem pestanejar. Então, chegou a hora de voltar e ela não sabia mais como reagir.

— Eu não vou desistir... — murmurou — Nem que, para isso, eu tenha que esquecê-lo.

— Não precisa mais fazer isso.

Ela afogou um grito ao ouvir a voz cansada de Apolo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Considere isso um presente...


	12. Soothing Story - Leo e Calipso

Calipso teve que se segurar para não rir da cara devastada que Leo fazia.

— O que houve? — perguntou.

— Hope acha que eu sou elfo de Santa Claus.

Foi assim que ela não conseguiu segurar a risada mesmo, o que só fez com que Leo fechasse ainda mais cara.

— Ela pediu para eu entregar a "ele" a carta dos amigos dela... Agora eu virei carteiro — continuou resmungou.

— É só uma criança, Leo!

— Eu não pareço um elfo de Santa Claus!

Ele parou e olhou para ela.

— Pareço? — perguntou.

— Eu vou colocar a Hope para dormir!

E correu para fora do quarto.


	13. When Children Rule The World - Zoë

O natal era como mais um dia normal na vida das caçadoras de Ártemis. Mas, naquele, as coisas foram um pouco diferentes. Como não tinham uma caça específica e a deusa não lhes acompanhava, decidiram caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, procurando por algum monstro solto ou semideus desamparado.

O olhar de Zoë foi atraído para aquela garotinha, indefesa e sozinha no meio de toda aquela neve, procurando por comida entre as latas de lixo.

— Não podemos fazer nada se ela é mortal — disse Phoebe, olhando na mesma direção.

— Este deveria ser o dia em que os mortais fizessem algo útil.


	14. My Favorite Things - Percy e Annabeth

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde a guerra contra Gaia. Por sorte, nem um outro titã resolveu tentar dominar o mundo e todos conseguiram viver uma vida tranquila. Ou a mais tranquila que poderia ser a vida de um semideus.

— Annie! Que cheiro é esse?

Percy não obteve resposta da loira que correu para a cozinha, xingando em grego. Ele foi atrás dela, preocupado.

— A sua mãe cozinha tão bem... Eu só queria levar algo pra ceia... — ela desabafou, tentando segurar as lágrimas e desviando o olhar da comida queimada.

— Sempre podemos comprar comida e levar os créditos.

Ela sorriu, agradecida.


	15. I Hate Christmas - Thalia e Jason

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Thalia, ao levantar o olhar e ver a mãe toda arrumada.

— Tenho um encontro para ir — disse Beryl, indiferente — Não tenho hora pra voltar.

Ela não disse mais nada antes de sair pela porta. Nem um "cuide de seu irmão" ou coisa do tipo.

— Feliz natal para você também — resmungou Thalia, sabendo que a mãe não poderia ouvi-la.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi até o berço onde seu irmão, 5 anos mais novo que ela, dormia. Ficou observando-lhe, invejando-o por não ter consciência da mãe que tinham.

— Só continuo aqui por você...


	16. Is Our Present - Travis e Katie

Laurine Stoll lançou o olhar de interrogação assim que viu que seu pai tinha decidido busca-la no colégio.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: não contar para a mamãe como você conseguiu esse carro? — suspirou, fechando a porta do automóvel.

— É uma ótima ideia! — concordou Travis, colocando o carro para andar.

— Tá, mas por que você veio me buscar?

— Preciso que me ajude com o presente da sua mãe.

Ela lançou um olhar cético, mas deu de ombros.

— Só se você disser que é presente de nós dois.

— Fazemos isso desde que você nasceu.

— Escolher?

— Não! Dizer que o presente é nosso.


	17. I Saw Mommy - Piper e Jason

**_Hope?_  
**

A menina pressionou a tela do celular sobre o cobertor, tentando disfarçar a luz que saía dele, assim que escutou um barulho do lado de fora de seu quarto. Porém, relaxou ao receber uma resposta.

 _Fala!_

Resolveu ser direta.

 ** _Eu fui descer para roubar um pouco de comida da geladeira e vi a minha mãe beijando o papai noel._**

 _Não seja estúpida._

Olhou indignada para a tela. Antes que pudesse reclamar, recebeu outra mensagem.

 _Você ainda acredita em papai noel, Aria? Era o seu pai que estava disfarçado!_

 _ **Como pode ter tanta certeza?**_

 _Não vou nem responder isso, cara..._


	18. Every Christmas - Luke e May

— Luke, acorde.

Ele levantou-se sobressaltado, ao reconhecer a voz que lhe acordava, mas May não pareceu notar sua expressão atordoada. Observando-a atentamente, percebeu que ela parecia bem como não era há tempos, não tinha um grau de loucura em seu olhar.

— Filho, não me diga que se esqueceu que dia é hoje? — disse diante de seu silêncio, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso e estendendo a mão para ele — Vamos, querido! Não quer abrir os presentes?

No ato de piscar, tudo sumiu e ele se viu novamente no chalé 11.

— Eu já vou — disse roucamente para quem lhe chamava.


	19. Blue Christmas - Chris e Clarisse

A guerra contra Gaia não teve tantos mortos quanto a guerra contra Cronos. Contudo, o fato de ter acontecido uma batalha no acampamento, como houve com a batalha do labirinto, fez com que antigas recordações voltassem à tona.

De um lado, os semideuses da profecia dos sete sofria pelo desaparecimento de um deles. Do outro, Clarisse relembrava a morte de Silena e se martirizava.

Em outras palavras: aquele natal seria feliz para poucos.

— Você sabe que a culpa não é sua — murmurou Chris, abraçando-a.

— Se não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura...

— Não seria você.

Ela soltou uma risada fraca.


	20. Baby's First Christmas - Hedge e Mel

— Clarisse não quer ficar afastada do Chuck! — dizia Hedge.

— Eu sei, mas o meu chefe quer que passemos o natal com ele. Piper e Jason também vão e não podemos deixar que ele os torture com perguntas incômodas.

Eles ficaram calados, olhando para o pequeno sátiro.

— Matamos todos eles?

— Gleeson!

— Tudo bem! Só desacorda-los...

— Me dê esse bastão.

— Mellie!

— Me dê a droga desse bastão!

Ele entregou a contragosto.

— Os mortais não podem entrar no acampamento... — murmurou Mellie.

— Já ouvi o contrário!

— Teremos que ir todos até lá. Convença Clarisse.

Começou protestando, mas concordou rapidamente ao ver seu olhar.


End file.
